Never Tell
by xJojoIsHerex
Summary: Was this love? He had never really felt love so he didn't know. She was so unlike anyone he had ever met before and made him feel so strange. But can he break through his barrier of arrogant behaviour, bitter heart, and bad, new-girl-each-week reputation to get through to her in the end? Tom Riddle Jr./ OC He may or may not be evil, read to find out. Review!
1. A stupid girl

Chapter 1

"Skyler!" The other boys jeered as the girl walked past. "That's a pretty stupid name!"

"Your's is pretty stupid as well, Malfoy!" She shouted back, spinning round to glare at them.

Tom ducked behind his comrades, looking past them to the furious girl down the hallway. It was her first day at Hogwarts. Apparently, there had been some incident involving her father and the Astronomy tower so she had to be transferred from her home where her father was teaching her, to the fifth year at Hogwarts. Ever since she had arrived, there had been whispers flying around like wildfires. He was disgusted with himself, staring at her as she stormed away down the corridor, her jet black hair looking purple in the afternoon sun.

He saw her again later in class. She turned up late, saying she couldn't find the classroom. The teacher was abnormally sympathetic and told her to pick a seat.

The only spare seat was next to Tom.

He leaned down on his quill as he heard her walking to up to the desk, her strange black shoes tapping along the wooden floorboards. She slid onto the seat beside him and a sweet scent flooded Tom's senses. It smelled of vanilla. It reminded him of the ice cream he got at the very first Hogwarts feast he attended. He had been fascinated by the food and had eaten three whole portions. He remembered how happy he had been and felt another familiar shot of bitterness pour into his heart. He blinked and snapped back to the present.  
He looked down at his roll of parchment and saw that he had leaned on his quill so hard that it had snapped and spilt ink onto his perfectly neat notes. He groaned quietly and swore under his breath. He crumpled up his piece of parchment and got up to put it in the bin. When he returned to his desk, a fresh sheet of parchment had been left on his desk.

He sat down and looked at the girl. A faint smile graced her mouth.

Tom realised that she had left it there.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Don't mention it." She whispered back, her accent sounding slightly different.  
"Next week, we will be having a test on everything we have learnt so far this term. Skyler, you will obviously be exempt from this until you have caught up with what we have studied. Someone will need to lend Skyler their notes to copy up from, Tom I think you would be the best for that task." The professor said.  
Tom jumped slightly and nodded, "Oh, um. Yes."

"Good."

The school bell rang, signalling the end of lessons for the day.  
Tom stood up and packed his things away, shifting his bag onto his shoulder. The girl, Skyler gave him a glance over with her indigo-coloured eyes before turning and walking outside.  
Wait, Tom thought. I need to give you the notes, you stupid girl. He strode outside, turning and walking down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room. Just before he reached it, a voice called out to him. "Aren't you going to give me the notes, then?"  
Tom spun round, feeling irritated. The girl was leaning against the wall opposite him, arms delicately folded, her hair hanging down around her hips. He handed her the notes silently and walked into the common room. God, he thought irritably as he flopped into a green armchair, she was full of herself for someone who had only just arrived. He shook his head and tried to drive the girl out of his mind with some wizard chess, which proved to be unsuccessful.


	2. A bad boy

Chapter 2

Tom woke up to the sound of Malfoy walking downstairs. He sat up and pulled back the green curtains of his four-poster bed; he sat on the end of it and pulled on his clothes. He brushed his straight white teeth and splashed his handsome pale face with water. He walked down Slytherin tower and into the common room. He looked around and noticed his notes sitting on an armchair. He strode over and picked them up. There was a note attached to the front, written in small neat writing;

_"Thanks for the lend of the notes, think I'll be able to keep up._  
_Skyler N."_

He looked down at the note, not sure what to think. He traced his finger over the "N", wondering what it stood for. He put his notes away in his bag, carefully folded the note and put it in his pocket.

He walked downstairs to the Great Hall; some girl tried to talk to him as he walked down the many flights of stairs but he ignored her, passing her off with a compliment and a smile which left her looking dazed. He shook her off as he reached the Great Hall. He walked in, feeling the usual swoop of eyes upon him. Everyone knew him as the playboy of the school, a powerful wizard, interested in the Dark Arts and one of Slughorn's favourites. He felt a little boost of confidence as he walked over to the Slytherin table and wasn't paying attention to where he was sitting. He looked up, and across the table from him sat Skyler, eating a piece of toast.  
Tom was still filled with adrenaline, pumped and overconfident.

"Hi." He said in a voice that made all of his girls fall into his arms. There was no reason that this one should be any different. He could get her as easy as any of the others.

She looked up at him, saw his smirk, his attitude, and something inside of her switched off.

"Hello." She said coolly.

Tom tried to flirt with her but she was totally unresponsive. Tom sighed and ate his breakfast. Skyler finished her own and stood up.  
"Wait!" He said as she started to walk away. He gulped down the last of his orange juice and scrambled to his feet. He fell into step beside her, looking totally cool and calm, making a completely smooth recovery from his earlier slip-up.

Skyler walked outside the castle and through the grounds. She sped up a little, trying to walk ahead of Tom. He used this opportunity to look at her legs. Suddenly Skyler spun round, grabbed Tom and pushed him against the nearest wall. Tom spluttered, completely taken aback.

"Why are you doing this?" Skyler said fiercely.

"Doing what?"

"Oh come on!" She said, her accent turning slightly American. "You know exactly what you are doing. And it won't work." She glared at him, her delicate features hardening.

"Ok, I'll lay off you." Tom said, raising his hands in a surrender. Skyler relaxed her grip on him slightly and he spun her round so now he had her against the wall. "A little." He said, grinning.

Skyler made an exasperated sound. Tom let her go and ran off, laughing, to tell Malfoy all about his latest exploits with the new girl. He had been barely phased by Skyler's rage but he admitted, quietly to himself, that she was pretty strong, for a girl.


	3. Joy and sorrow

Chapter 3

Skyler looked at the notice board and saw a sheet with the heading, "Duelling Club". She tilted her head in interest and noticed the time, 8, and day, Friday. It was starting in five minutes. She hurried down to find it.

She had been avoiding Tom Riddle for the past few days but when she walked into the Great Hall there he was, standing looking around with a challenging expression.

"Would anyone like to duel Mr Tom Riddle, here?" said the professor. There was a silence. "Anyone?"

Everyone looked scared, uncomfortable.

Skyler put her hand up. "I will."

Everyone turned round to face her, gasping in shock. Someone daring to duel Tom when he was such a powerful wizard? It was unheard of.

"Excellent!" The professor cried.  
The crowd parted, whispering to each other, to allow Skyler to walk up onto the platform.

"I want a nice, clean duel you two. No unforgivables!" Professor Merrythought said quietly and he seemed to be looking specifically at Tom. Skyler pulled out her wand and squared her shoulders.

"Like that's going to happen." She said threateningly.

Tom chuckled, shifting on his feet like a tiger preparing to pounce.

"Wands up!"

Skyler and Tom raised their wands.

"Duel!"

"Incarcerous!" Skyler cried and ropes appeared and bounded Tom.

"Diffindo." Tom said instantly, completely calm, and the ropes were cut and fell at his feet.

Skyler glared, her temper rising.

"Expulso!" A small explosion went off in front of Tom and he jumped backwards.

"Impervius!" He shouted over the sound of the explosion and walked towards Skyler. She was pushed backwards by the force of the spell. Now she could see why everyone else had been so reluctant to duel Tom, he was powerful enough. But, so was she.

"Confringo!" She said and Tom was throw backwards, his spell disarmed.

"Geminio." Skyler hissed. She flickered into two copies of herself. The copies surrounded Tom.  
The crowd around them was watching, amazed at Skyler's skill. They started to chant her name. Skyler looked around her, grinning.  
Tom looked furious, livid.

He raised his wand but before he'd opened his mouth, Skyler shouted, "Locomotor Mortis!"  
Tom's legs snapped together.

"Expelliarmus!"

His wand flew across the platform.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
Tom rose up and was thrown across the platform and fell off the edge.

The crowd erupted into applause and cheering.  
Professor Merrythought hurried onto the platform. "I think we have a winner!" He said and gestured to Skyler who flickered back to one person. "Skyler Nightshade!"

So_ that_ was what it stood for.

Skyler jumped off the platform and was greeted by the crowd, clapping her on the back and hugging her. As Skyler left the Great Hall with her new fans, she glanced back and saw Tom stand up and smooth his hair.  
He was defeated. By a girl. A girl he would now made it his top priority to get revenge on.

Back in the Slytherin common room, Skyler was being chanted. Someone had got alcohol from somewhere and she was having the time of her life.  
Some time later, when Skyler's new friends had all gone off to bed, Skyler staggered, very tipsy, into a chair. She sat, drinking from a bottle of something which was definitely not pumpkin juice; she couldn't remember exactly.

Tom Riddle walked over and sat in the chair beside her.

She looked at him blearily and smiled widely.  
"Hey!" She said, delighted to see him for some reason.

"Hello." Tom said shortly.

Tom had watched her drink shots and many other drinks, been kissed by two boys who had then been pushed away as quickly as they had been grabbed. She was immensely happy, but he could sense a sadness behind the grin.  
Skyler took another drink from her bottle then looked disappointed to find it was empty. She put it on the floor and turned to Tom.  
"So," she slurred. "I beat you."

Tom felt a stab of annoyance.  
"Yes, you did." He said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry about that. My dad taught me how to do stuff but he's probably dead now. Same as mother."

Tom's eyes widened. Her parents were dead too?

Skyler went rambling on, "I didn't think that I would but sometimes you just do these things, y'know? You do these things and expect them to fail but they don't. And you're just like oh! Okay then! That reminds me of a time when I was-"

Tom hushed her. He leaned over in his seat to her. She leaned over to, grinning in a lopsided sort of way, blinking slowly.  
"Skyler. Just shut up, okay?" Tom said. And he kissed her.  
Skyler's brain went into haywire, she didn't push him away. She responded.  
Tom tasted the unpleasant drinks she'd been drinking but persisted, feeling Skyler draw herself closer to him. He lost himself for a moment, his instincts taking over. Skyler started to press herself against him.  
The noise of the green fire made him snap back to his senses and he pushed Skyler away quickly. She began to giggle hysterically. Tom was disgusted.

"Shut up!" He said, exasperated.

"Kiss me again and maybe I will!" Skyler slurred.

"No way!" Tom felt sick. He stood up and walked quickly upstairs to his room. He heard Skyler's giggles echoing inside his confused brain.  
He put on his pyjamas and lay down on his bed.  
He stared up at the dark ceiling, the evening repeating itself in his head. He looked at the clock. Half past 1. Skyler was so drunk she probably wouldn't remember anything.

But he would.

Why did he have to kiss her? She was just a stupid drunk bitch who had humiliated him in front of basically the whole school.  
At least no one had seen them. Tom vowed that he would rather kiss a horned toad than kiss Skyler Nightshade ever again.


	4. Not allowed

Chapter 4 

Skyler woke up and instantly regretted it. Her stomach churned and her head felt like it had been trampled by a rampaging Hypogriff. She went to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey didn't ask any questions, even though it was obvious what she'd been doing, and gave her some green liquid to stop her being sick, and a yellow tablet to sooth her sore head.

She walked to the girl's bathroom, trying to piece together what had happened.

She could remember winning the duel and going up to the common room with a crowd of supporters, she could remember drinking, of course she had or else she wouldn't be so hung over.

She reached the girl's bathroom and walked over to the sink. There was no one else there. She looked critically at herself in the mirror and splashed some cold water on her face to try to wake herself up a bit.

Suddenly, as she glanced at her mouth in the mirror she remembered it.

The kiss. Tom's lips on hers. The feeling, the taste, everything. She leaned heavily on the sink. She remembered Tom had stopped very suddenly, he was... angry with her? Or with himself? She had said something stupid. And he had left. She groaned loudly and hit herself on the forehead with her palm.

"Hellooo!" A loud voice said.

Skyler covered her mouth to stifle a scream.  
A ghost appeared. A ghost of a girl. A girl, slightly younger than her with glasses and plaits.

"What do you want?" Skyler demanded, realising it was only Myrtle. She'd seen her before; on her first day when she nearly fainted from shock.

"I want to help you in your problems!" Myrtle said in her high-pitched voice.

"Oh great." Skyler said sarcastically.

"And don't say your problems are bigger than mine, because I'm dead!"

"I know!" She said, exasperated.

"So tell me," Myrtle settled herself on a sink. "What's troubling you?"

"You know... Tom Riddle?"

Myrtle looked excited, "Ooh yes I know him! I see him often, down in the Prefect's baths!" She giggled.

Skyler's cheeks flushed.

"Okay, well he kissed me last night." She said uncomfortably.

"He did?!" Myrtle squealed, "Oh you lucky girl!"

"Not really, he seemed annoyed at me."

"So he was angry? And passionate..." Myrtle sighed dreamily, disappearing down the plughole.

Skyler rolled her eyes and put on some eye-liner.  
She sniffed her shirt. It reeked of booze. She walked down to the Prefect's baths, forgetting who was often seen there.  
Thankfully he wasn't there. No one was. Skyler got undressed self-consciously and slipped into the water. She turned on some taps, expecting water but squeaking when bubble bath and shampoo started to pour out. She breathed in the scent of lavender and leaned back against the edge of the bath, closing her eyes.

Tom went downstairs for his usual bath. The place seemed deserted. He pulled off his clothes and slid into the bath. There were a lot of bubbles, more than normal.  
Suddenly Tom heard a high-pitched giggle and Myrtle came shooting out of a nearby tap.

Tom groaned. "Damn you, Myrtle! Haven't you spied on me enough?"

Myrtle didn't say anything but floated over to the over side of the bath. She pointed down into the water and put her finger to her lips, sniggering.

Then Skyler came bursting out of the water, unable to hold her breath for any longer.

Tom looked shocked then glared at her, "What are you doing here?"

She scowled back, "What the hell do you think? I hid when you came in because I thought you were a Prefect or something."

Tom sighed and leaned his elbow on the side of the bath.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

Then Skyler said, "Okay, I'm getting out."

Tom looked over at her then looked away, embarrassed as Skyler pushed herself up out of the bath and padded across the room, practically no shame whatsoever. Tom did have a look at her, once she'd put on her towel, he did have a bit of decency. He felt his cheeks heat up a little as he did so. Her long legs, pale and smooth, her wavy jet black hair, hanging down to slim hips. Tom sighed quietly and looked back at the water.

"I'm decent!" Skyler called as she padded over to the other side of the bath, wearing pearl grey underwear and a t-shirt. She bent down and picked up a bracelet and slid it onto her wrist. Tom noticed a tattoo on her wrist and another on her back.

She looked at him, arms folded, "See enough?"

Tom looked embarrassed, not meeting her gaze.

"Sorry about last night, by the way." Skyler said, looking at the stained glass window, drying her hair as Tom got dressed.

Tom froze, pulling his shirt on. "What?"

"I said some stupid things, and humiliated you."

"What do you remember?" Tom said, walking over to her.

The towel was enchanted so Skyler's long thick hair was dry in a minute.

"Well, uh." She shifted awkwardly, turning around.

Tom was sure her cheeks weren't pink because of the heat alone.

"Oh."

Tom swore inside his head. She knew! Damn it, he'd thought she was so drunk she wouldn't remember a thing. But of course she had remembered it all. He felt like such a fool.

Tom made a troubled sound and turned his head away from Skyler. She looked at him then looked at her watch.

"It's late." She muttered. "We should get back to the common room."

"Oh, right. Yeah." He said, and followed her outside.

Skyler hushed him and looked around before walking outside carefully. Tom followed her. Almost at the portrait hole, they heard a noise and simultaneously broke into a run. Skyler whispered the password and Tom gave her a leg up. They both tumbled into the common room and came face to face with Malfoy.

"What are you doing out so late?" He said curiously. Then he noticed Skyler and grinned. He punched Tom on the shoulder, "Tom, you sly fox!"  
Tom chuckled and followed Malfoy over to the dormitory steps.

"Excuse me?" Skyler said furiously, tapping him hard on the shoulder.

Tom turned reluctantly to face her.

"He thinks that we..." Skyler said, outraged. "But we didn't. And you're going to tell him we didn't?"

"I will, I will." Tom said.

Skyler gave him one last suspicious look and went up the steps to her own dormitory.


	5. A secret never to be told

Chapter 5

She was in his dreams that night. And the next and the next. He looked forward to, but also dreaded sleep. He saw her in the corridors occasionally, avoided her eye and only spoke to her when it was necessary in class. The tension between them was like a fire. Malfoy hadn't told anyone yet but he would soon

She pushed him away again and Tom kept waking up sweating. He had to tell Malfoy. He'd go crazy if he didn't. He'd known him for years and he would consider him a... friend.

Tom walked into Potions class. It was last period on a Friday, Halloween was approaching. Slughorn was standing there, talking to someone he couldn't see. It was only when he sat down in his seat that he realised who it was. She turned away from Slughorn with a small smile and walked over to the empty seat next to Tom. He tried not to look at Skyler, turning his head down to his desk and staring at his textbook. Malfoy and the others had noticed that Tom seemed to be acting a little strange, and his count of girls was lessening with each passing week. Girls swooned over him as they usually did but he ignored them even more.

Professor Slughorn clapped his hands together. "Turn to page 12. I want you all to prepare the potion you see and the best one shall win this." He held up a vial of some red liquid. Skyler recognised it. "Does anyone know what this is?"  
Skyler put up her hand. "Liquid Hypnosis."  
"Yes, very good. This potion will enable you to hypnotise your victim completely. Make them do anything you say."  
Tom and Skyler glanced at each other. Tom wanted to use it to get Malfoy to forget about what he saw and Skyler wanted to use it on Tom, for various things to humiliate him.

"Go!"

Tom flicked straight to page 12 and started to read the recipe, mixing and crushing and chopping the ingredients. Skyler didn't have a textbook. She instead pulled out a large notebook and turned to the same recipe but with a few of her own adjustments.

Twenty five minutes later, Tom and Skyler stood proudly in front of their cauldrons, each filled with a pinky-purple liquid.

"Let's check." Slughorn put two frogs beside each cauldron and dabbed them with some potion from each.

The frogs to the right ignored each other but the frogs on the left, in front of Skyler's cauldron, started nuzzling up to each other.

"Very good!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed. "An excellent love potion! And here is your prize; liquid hypnosis."

Skyler took the small vial, glancing over at Tom's furious expression, her own expression complacent.

That night in the common room, Tom was walking over to her with purpose. Skyler uncrossed her legs and looked up at him.  
"Hey." Skyler said coolly.  
"I-" Tom began.  
"You want a drink?" Skyler said quickly.  
"Oh, um yeah." Tom said and took the glass. He downed it and instantly felt different.  
Tom stared down at Skyler with dilated pupils.  
"Well?"

Tom dived on her and tried to kiss her. Skyler spluttered in surprise and pushed him away. She held him at arms length.  
"What are you doing?" She demanded.  
"Kissing you, you beautiful creature!" Tom exclaimed, stroking her hair.  
Skyler held him off with one hand and picked up his glass with the other. She sniffed it and got the strong smell of the love potion she had prepared earlier in class. Oh crap, she thought.  
Skyler ran for the girl's dormitory. Tom reached the stairs and, because the stairs were enchanted so boys could not enter, he fell and was knocked unconscious.

Tom woke up and groaned, clutching his head.  
"Oh, you're up at last." He heard a voice say. He jumped and saw Skyler sitting in an armchair opposite him.  
"What did you do to me, girl?" Tom demanded, rubbing his head.  
Skyler chuckled. "You drank a love potion and chased me up the stairs and fell over, hitting your head."  
"Did you slip me a love potion?!" Tom said, outraged.  
"No! At least not intentionally!" Skyler raised her hands. "I swear."  
"Fine." Tom said, standing up and walking outside as quickly as he could.

I wish they would change this one day, Tom thought as his name was called. Choosing our partners like this, it is ridiculous.  
"And your partner will be..." A name was drawn from the glass dish of girls' names. Almost every girl crossed her fingers, praying that their name would be called. Every girl, that is, apart from Skyler Nightshade. She did not want to be Tom's partner for the Halloween Ball. But you can't always get what you want, she knew that.  
"Skyler Nightshade!"  
Tom cursed under his breath.  
Tom stood up and walked stiffly across the hall to stand beside Skyler. She folded her arms, leaning against the wall.  
"Boys! Put your hand on your partner's waist!" The professor instructed.

Oh no, Skyler and Tom thought simultaneously.

Tom put his hand on Skyler's waist, looking off to the side in annoyance.  
Skyler felt like his hand was on fire.  
"Other hand holding your partner's hand!"  
Tom reached for Skyler's hand and took it in his own. Skyler's heart was hammering in her chest; she prayed Tom could not feel it. Tom bit his lip, the tension getting to him also. His 18-year-old heart raced like it never had before.

Skyler was glad to be out of that hall. She found herself breathing hard in front of the mirror, and not just because she had run all the way up to her dormitory. She dreaded this ball.

Whispers interrupted Tom's conversation with Malfoy.  
"You see, it wasn't what it looked like-" Tom tried to explain but Malfoy cut him off.  
"Look who's here!" He said.  
Tom turned and felt his heart go into double time. He vaguely wondered what made Skyler's skin seem to sparkle as she walked gracefully down the steps, her dark blue dress moving around her hips in the most delicate way. Tom instantly thought she was a Veela but he realised that none of the other boys seemed so enchanted by her as he was. Her pink lips stretched up in a small smile as she saw Tom staring at her. She walked over to him and Tom felt hot all over as she took his hand and moved with him onto the ballroom floor. They danced a waltz.

"You look... alright." Tom said, clearing his throat and trying to appear casual.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Skyler said, looking up at him with her indigo eyes, twinkling a little.

Tom rolled his eyes towards the golden dome ceiling and sped up their dancing a little.

After the dance had finished, they sneaked off to the Hog's Head and sat both downing chocolate liqueur and White Rat Whiskey and Nettle Wine.  
"Take it easy there, kids." The landlady warned them. "I don't think you should be going anywhere, you want a room for the night?"  
She had obviously mistaken their age and where they were from.

Skyler nodded, grinning broadly.

"Go on then. No charge, it's on me." She said, opening a wooden door.  
"Thanks Miss." Tom said, and grabbed Skyler's hand.  
Things certainly were a lot easier for the two of them now that they were a lot less sober. The tension was less but still ever-present in the back of both of their minds.

Tom and Skyler ran up the spiral staircase, tripping and laughing hysterically as they fell.

"Second room on the right!" The landlady called up to them.

Skyler pushed open the door and flung herself onto the bed, giggling. Tom kicked the door shut and threw himself down beside her. They stared up at the ceiling both momentarily fascinated by a spot of dirt above them. Then Skyler turned over onto her side to face Tom. He did they same so they were almost nose to nose. Skyler found herself breathing hard, her heart rate speeding up and her fingers feeling on fire as they reached for Tom. He pressed his lips to hers, tasting the sweet chocolate liqueur they had both drunk which encouraged him to keep going. The tension that had built for weeks between them was finally diffused in an urgent clash of emotions. Words whispered meant nothing but for the moment meant everything. Nothing was forced by one or the other, everything was simultaneous and shared, silently agreed on. The night seemed to last for an eternity. But nothing can last forever...

Tom woke up in an unfamiliar bed, something warm pressed against him. He realised the warm thing was Skyler. He jumped and sat up. Skyler was hugging her knees, fully dressed. Tom grabbed his clothes and dressed self-consciously. Tom stood up and cleared his throat.

"Skyler?" He said quietly.

She looked up at him and Tom saw the tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Tom's expression softened and he sat down beside her, taking her hands gently.

"Don't cry." Tom said softly. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't... don't be sorry." Skyler whispered, sniffing. "It was amazing."  
"It was." Tom agreed, his voice shaking slightly. "Then why are you crying?"

"I was scared you would be angry at me."

This seemed totally unlike Skyler. The Skyler Tom knew, or thought he knew, was confident and courageous.

"I'm not angry. But... people will talk so let's not tell anyone, alright?"

Skyler nodded, Tom smiled and wiped away her tears away with his thumb. He hugged her slim body to him, feeling an elated feeling in his chest. He kissed her gently and the two left the room and walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand.


End file.
